Our Perpect Wedding
by baekgihun
Summary: Tentang sehun, jongin, dan sebuah pernikahan. Kaihun fic;yaoi;dldr!
**Our** **Perpect Wedding**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAIHUN'S STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

p;s : flashback ditandai dengan huruf _italic_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aku ingin penataan kursi nya selesai hari ini juga!"

Teriakan seorang pemuda menggema didalam ruangan berkonsep ballroom itu. Beberapa orang di dasana nampak berlarian di sekitar ruangan. Masing-masing sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Menata ruangan itu seindah mungkin sesuai dengan perintah yang mereka dapat.

Sehun, pemuda yang berteriak tadi memijit pelipis nya. Pandangan nya menyeluruh pada ruangan di hadapan nya itu. Dekorasi yang ia ingin masih lima puluh persen dari seharus nya.

"Permisi"

Sapaan salah satu pekerja membuat menoleh ke samping. "Ada apa?"

"Apa perlu sepanjang altar kita tambahkan bunga di pinggiran nya?" Tanya pekerja itu sopan.

"Tunggu-" apa yang sekarang nampak biasa saja?" Balas sehun dengan pertanyaan yang membuat pekerja menunduk sebentar.

"Iya tuan" suara pekerja tadi bergetar. "Akan semakin indah bila ada sentuhan bunga mawar putih di sepanjang altar akan lebih sempurna tuan"

"Lebih sempurna ya.." gumam sehun. Mata lelaki itu kembali terarah pada altar di tengah ruangan yang sudah berlapis karpet merah yang membentang sampai ke tengah mimbar tempat pendeta dan calon mempelai mengucapkan janji di depan sana. "Baiklah aku akan mencari nya. Dari awal aku memang sudah ingin membeli mawar putih"

"Baik tuan, saya kembali bekerja dulu" ucap pekerja tersebut sebelum melenggang pergi melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti sambil membayangkan bagaimana jadi nya tempat ini besok lusa. Kaki lelaki itu terarah menuju keluar ruangan. Tangan nya ia masukan ke dalam saku.

"Pernikahan yang akan sempurna ya" gumam nya berjalan menuju area parkiran.

.

.

.

'Jongin is calling'

'Jongin is calling'

Sehun melirik sebentar ponsel nya yang tampak bergetar. Benda persegi itu tergeletak begitu saja di jok samping kemudi. Tanpa menghirau kan panggilan itu, sehun kembali mengarahkan pandangan nya pada jalanan di depan nya.

Seoul hari ini diguyur hujan yang cukup deras. Jalanan di kota yang biasa nya padat itu kini bahkan terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang nekad untuk menembus deras nya hujan, tak terkecuali mobil sehun. Lelaki itu melajukan mobil nya di atas rata-rata kecepatan biasa nya. Tangan pemuda itu bergetar saat memutar stir.

Tes

Tanpa lelaki itu sadari mata nya mengeluarkan setetes cairan bening. Air mata itu jatuh di pergelangan tangan nya.

'Jongin is calling'

'Jongin is calling'

.

.

" _Sehuna.." panggil jongin sambil memegang erat sesuatu yang ada di balik punggung nya. Sehun yang sadar akan kedatangan kekasih nya itu menghela nafas nya, rasa khawatir nya menguar begitu saja setelah kedatangan pemuda tan itu._

 _"Dari mana saja hyung?" Tanya sehun. Walau nada bicara nya terdengar dingin, sebenar nya itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa khawatir nya. "Hyung terlambat satu jam" lirih nya._

 _"Maafkan aku" jongin duduk di samping sehun. Di sebuah kursi yang ada di taman itu. "Aku ada janji dengan dosen_ _jung tadi"_

 _Sehun hanya diam. "Astaga_ _,_ _iya aku harus nya mengabari mu, tapi tadi ponsel ku mati"_

 _Jongin memasang wajah memelas nya, berharap kekasih manis nya tidak marah._

 _"Aku tidak marah" sehun melirik pada gerak-gerik kekasih nya. "Apa yang hyung bawa?"_

 _Jongin tertawa konyol menyadari suprise untuk sang kekasih terbongkar terlebih dahulu._

 _"Happy anniversay yang ketiga, sehuna!" Ucap jongin sambil merubah posisi nya menjadi berlutut di depan sehun. Tangan nya terulur memberikan sebuah buket bunga berwarna putih pada sehun._

 _Sehun tersenyum malu. Ia mengira jongin tidak mengingat apa hari ini. Hari ketiga tahun nya mereka bersama. Tangan nya tergerak mengambil buket bunga itu. "Mawar putih" lirih nya._

 _"Bunga kesukaan mu sayang" ucap jongin._

 _"Terima kasih_ _,_ _terima kasih sudah mengingat hari ini" lirih sehun sambil memeluk erat kekasih nya._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku ingin saat kita menikah nanti akan banyak mawar putih yang menghiasi nya"_

 _"Kenapa? Yang menyukai mawar putih kan aku_ _._ _kenapa hyung_ _yang_ _begitu antusias"_

 _"Hahaha aku menyukai apapun yang kau sukai sayang"_

 _"Kau ini.."_

.

.

"Aku ingin seluruh stok bunga mawar putih ini dibawa secepat mungkin ke gedung XXX"

Sehun mengambil setangkai bunga yang berduri pada batang nya itu. Ia tersenyum saat aroma lembut masuk ke rongga hidung nya. Bunga ini memang berduri, namun sehun tetap menyukai aroma dan warna nya yang seperti membawa nya ke tempat yang begitu tenang.

"Pesanan anda akan segera di kirim" ucapan kasir toko bunga itu membuat sehun kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia berjalan mendekat ke wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Bunga yang ada ditangan anda tidak usah dibayar. Seperti nya anda begitu menyukai nya" ucap kasir wanita itu sambil memamerkan senyuman cantik nya.

"Ah terima kasih kalau begitu" balas sehun ikut tersenyum.

"Ne, tuan"

.

.

Sehun kembali masuk kedalam mobil nya. Ia mengernyit sebentar menyadari ponsel nya tertinggal di dalam mobil. Saat ia sudah duduk di kemudi, ponsel tadi kembali bergetar, namun bukan panggilan untuk nya melainkan sebuah pesan. Sehun membuka pesan yang masuk itu.

'Apa kita bisa bertemu hun?'

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menggerakan jari-jari nya untuk membalas pesan itu.

'Maaf hyung, aku sedang sibuk'

Setelah melempar ponsel nya ke samping bangku kemudi, sehun kembali menjalankan mobil nya. Mengabaikan balasan pesan dari seseorang yang sedang gelisah di suatu tempat.

Sehun mengendarai mobil nya dalam diam. Hujan deras yang mengguyur kota seoul tadi sudah reda saat sehun berada di toko bunga. Tidak seperti tadi ada suara rintikan hujan yang menamani perjalanan nya, kini benar-benar senyap.

Karena bosan, tangan nya terarah untuk menyalakan radio yang ada di dalam mobil nya. Hanya ada suara musik yang keluar dari benda itu. Mungkin karna sekarang jam makan siang tidak ada satupun penyiar yang bekerja. Namun sehun masa bodoh dengan itu.

Musik klasik.

Alunan nada dari getaran biola dan celo menggema di dalam mobil nya. Sehun begitu menikmati nya. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata nya lama sambil menyesapi nada yang terdengar harmonis itu.

.

.

 _Prok_

 _Prok_

 _Prok_

 _Ratusan tepuk tangan menggema di dalam aula itu. Hampir seluruh orang terpaku pada permainan celo di atas panggung sana. Tidak terkecuali pasangan yang sedang duduk bersampingan di aula itu. Jongin dan sehun bertepuk tangan sambil memamerkan senyuman kagum kedua nya._

 _"Kris hyung memang terbaik" pekik sehun sambil menatap panggung sosok yang ada di atas panggung._

 _"Dia memang hebat sih_ _,_ _tapi kau tidak usah menatap nya berlebihan seperti itu" sehun tersenyum jahil mendengar penuturan kekasih tan nya. "Kris hyung sudah tampan, pintar, berbakat pula" goda nya semakin membuat jongin mengernyit tidak suka._

 _"Hah" jongin menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi. Pertunjukan musik klasik tadi sudah tergantikan dengan pidato salah satu mahasiswa yang akan lulus. "Karena ucapan kagum kekasih ku, hari kelulusan ini terasa biasa saja" balas jongin sesekali_ _melirik sehun yang sedikit terohok. Jongin tertawa senang dalam hati melihat perubahan raut wajah kekasih nya._

 _"Begitu ya.." bibir sehun sedikit maju. Membuat jongin gemas bukan main sambil menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir merah muda itu._

 _"Aku minta maaf, jongina" ucap sehun manja sambil mengalungkan tangan nya di tangan kekar jongin._

 _"Aku maafkan tidak ya"_

 _"Ayolah~"_

 _"Cium aku dulu!"_

 _"Hyung mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Sehun lekas menarik lengan nya dan mencubit perut jongin sekeras mungkin. Pemuda berkulit putih itu tertawa nyaring melihat eksrpresi kesakitan yang ditunjukan jongin._

 _"Hahahaha jongin hyung jelek wleee"_

.

.

"Kris hyung!" Teriak sehun saat memasuki sebuah ruangan penuh dengan alat-alat musik yang sebenarnya ia sendiri banyak tidak tahun dengan alat-alat itu. Sosok tinggi yang sedang duduk di kursi putar nya segera berdiri setelah kedatangan tamu tak diundang nya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang" ucap nya sambil menyambut pelukan hangat dari adik kelas semasa ia berada di universitas nya itu.

"Aku merindukan mu hyung, apa saja yang kau lakukan di praha?" Tanya sehun setelah melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Mendalami kemampuan musik ku, hun" jawab kris.

"Ah, iya. Kau sudah menerima undangan nya kan hyung?" Sehun memotong ucapan kris saat kembali teringat apa tujuan ia datang berkeliling di ruangan itu melihat-melihat benda antik disana.

"Itu"

"Hyung mau kan menyumbangkan permainan indah yang hyung miliki?" Sehun meraba sebuah lukisan. Tersenyum lirih sambil menunggu jawaban kris.

"Aku masih memikirkan nya" kris terlihat salah tingkah saat sehun membalikan tubuh nya, kembali mendekat dengan senyuma yang tak pernah lepas. "Aku sudah dari sebulan memberitahu mu, hyung. Dan sampai sekarang kau masih memikirkan nya!? Huh, menyebalkan!" Sehun menampilkan ekspresi seimut apapun. Karna ia tahu, kakak kelas nya ini sangat lemah dengan itu.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Melihat tatapan nyalang sehun membuat kris menganggukan kepala nya pasrah.

"Baiklah hhhh"

"Terima kasih hyung!" Sehun kembali memeluk erat kris, bahkan lebih erat dari sebelum nya. Membuat sosok yang lebih tinggi terkikik menyadari sehun si adik kelas manis nya tidak pernah berubah sama sekali.

.

.

 _"Nanti saat kita menikah, aku mau kris hyung sebagai pengisi hiburan nya!"_

 _"Aku senang dengan itu_ _-_ _tapi"_

 _"Tapi apa hyung!? Ah, hyung cemburu ya? Kkkk"_

 _"T-tidak juga"_

 _"Hahahaha hyung cemburu!"_

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kediaman mantan kakak kelas nya itu. Sehun menerima sebuah panggilan, ia melirik sebentar pada benda persegi itu. Sampai ia memastikan siapa yang menelfon nya, sehun segera mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Aku sudah bisa mengambil nya sekarang?"

'...'

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana" ucap sehun sambil memasukan ponsel nya dan segera berjalan ke tempat terparkirkan mobil nya.

.

.

 _Jongin menggenggam erat tangan sehun yang berjalan di samping nya sambil sesekali mengusak rambut sang kekasih yang dibalas semburat merah muda di pipi yang berkulit putih. Siapapun yang melihat kemesraan mereka akan_ _iri. Namun kedua nya tidak pernah memedulikan pandangan siapapun yang memperhatikan mereka. Berasa milih berdua._

 _Sampai kedua nya berada di sebuah pertokoan pinggir jalan. Jongin memberhentikan langkah nya tepat di depan sebuah butik. Mau tak mau langkah sehun ikut terhenti. Ia memandang sekilas butik dihadapan nya._

 _"Kenapa hyung?" Tanya sehun._

 _"Coba kau lihat jas merah muda yang dipajang itu" ucap jongin sambil menunjuk sebuah jas yang ada di dalam butik dihadapan mereka. Membuat sehun melirik sebentar. "Lalu?"_

 _"Aku ingin kau mengenakan jas itu saat pernikahan kita" walau terdengar seperti candaan, namun sukses membuat sehun menunduk malu. Pasti ada orang yang mendengar percakapan konyol mereka saat ini._

 _"Itu warna nya merah muda, hyung. Aku kan lelaki" ucap nya sambil memukul pelan lengan jongin._

 _"Memang ada larangan nya tentang itu? Hahaha kau akan semakin manis jika mengenakan itu" jongin kembali mengusak rambut sehun gemas._

 _"Hyung! Aku malu_ _cicit sehun nyaris tak bersuara._

 _"Lihat pipimu memerah sayang"_

 _"Hyung kau menyebalkan!" Sehun berlari meninggalkan jongin yang masih tertawa karena menggoda nya._

 _"Hahaha si putri malu berusaha kabur eoh?" Teriak jongin membuat sehun membalikan tubuh nya menghadap sang kekasih._

 _"Hyung!" Pekik sehun sambil mengehentakan kaki nya._

 _._

.

"Selamat datang"

Ucapan penjaga toko itu sehun abaikan begitu saja.

"Aku ingin mengambil pesanan atas nama Oh Sehun" ucap sehun datar.

"Ah baiklah, ikuti saya"

Sehun mengikuti langkah penjaga toko itu sampai kesebuah ruangan yang ia tahu sebeuah ruangan ganti. Gerakan nya sempat terhenti saat mata nya menangkap sebuah jas berwarna merah muda di tengah ruangan itu. "Itu milik ku?" Tanya sehun.

"Ne" penjaga tadi sedikit berbungkuk. "Anda bisa mencoba nya terlebih dahulu"

"Hmm"

Sehun mendekati jas itu. Tangan nya meraba bagian dada jas yang melekat di manekin itu. Kain nya sangat lembut. Begitu konstras saat tersentuh kulit jemari nya. Rasa nya begitu nyaman.

Sehun menatap takjub bayangan diri nya yang sedang mengenakan jas tadi di depan kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawah nya seraya menahan senyuman senang nya. Namun berbeda dengan gerak bibir nya untuk tersenyum, kedua bola mata nya malah bekerja menesteskan tetes demi tetes air mata. Sehun menangis tanpa suara sambil memandangi pantulan diri nya itu.

"Hyung hiks"

.

.

 _"Hyung melamun kenapa?"_

 _"Aku membayangkan betapa sempurna nya kekasih ku ini jika mengenakan jas di toko tadi saat pernikahan kita nanti"_

 _"Huh. tapi kan aku sudah bilang tidak suka dengan warna nya"_

 _"Kau akan menyukai nya jika aku memaksa nya kan"_

 _"Ck, percaya diri sekali hyung"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian

Sehun melangkahkan kaki nya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan berkonsep ballroom itu. Tata ruangan berkonsep itu terlihat bersih dan tenang. Warna putih yang mendominasi semakin memperindah ruangan itu. Aroma mawar putih nan lembut menyeruak sampai keluar ruangan. Ia tersenyum puas melihat apa yang ada dihadapan nya. Kaki nya melangkah makin masuk ke ruangan itu. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil menarik sudut bibir nya terlihat se natural mungkin.

"Woah, warna pink?" Kekeh seseorang yang berdiri di samping pintu.

"Begitulah" sehun melirik sebentar jas yang ia kenakan.

"Apa semua nya sudah siap, jungkook-ah?" Tanya sehun sambil mengalihkan padangan nya pada seisi ruangan.

"Tentu saja bos! Walau aku sempat bingung menata bunga nya, namun seperti yang bos lihat semua nya terselesaikan tepat waktu" pemuda bergigi kelinci itu terkekeh.

"Lalu dimana kedua mempelai nya?" Tiba-tiba hati sehun berdenyut sakit saat mengatakan nya.

"Mempelai lelaki nya sedang berbincang dengan teman-teman nya, dan mempelai wanita nya masih di ruang tunggu"

"Pastikan semua nya dilakukan sesuai jadwal kita" perintah sehun.

"Baik bos!" Jungkook melakukan gerakan hormat yang membuat sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku akan segera menyuruh pembawa acara nya untuk memulai nya" sehun melihat kepergian salah satu bawahan nya itu.

Bawahan.

Satu kata yang langsung bisa menunjukan siapa sehun. Atasan. Benar, sehun adalah atasan dari pemuda bergigi kelinci itu. Ia adalah bos yang memimpin semua penataan pernikahan hari ini. Ia adalah pemilik perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang perencanaan sebuah pernikahan. Dan berdiri nya ia disini untuk memastikan apakah acara nya berlangsung lancar atau tidak sesuai keinginan klien nya.

Klien nya yang sudah berdiri di atas altar itu.

Klien nya yang sedang menunggu mempelai wanita nya untuk mengucapkan janji sehidup semati nya mereka.

Klien nya yang sedang menatap tepat ke arah nya dengan tatapan sendu.

Klien nya yang sampai sekarang masih memiliki hati nya.

Klien nya yang merupakan belahan jiwa nya.

Sehun membalas tatapan itu dengan lambaian lemah dari nya. Ia tahu pasti sosok yang sedang berdiri di sana masih memperhatikan nya.

'Selamat hyung!' tatapan nya seperti mengatakan itu. Sambil mengepalkan tangan nya ia menahan tangis yang mungkin akan meledak sebentar lagi.

Lama mereka saling tatap. Sehun melihat jongin nya di depan sana seperti ingin menangis, sama seperti nya. Sampai sebuah alunan nada klasik terdengar tatapan kedua nya terputus.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih berjalan di atas altar sambil tersenyum manis ke arah calon suami. Jongin mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sehun menuju wanita yang sedang berjalan ke arah nya sekarang. Wanita yang akan menjadi teman semasa hidup nya nanti. Wanita yang menjadi pilihan orang tua nya. Wanita yang membuat nya harus terpaksa meninggalkan sosok yang paling ia cintai, sosok berjas merah muda yang ada di sudut ruangan itu.

Jongin menawarkan uluran tangan nya pada soojung wanita cantik yang akan menjadi istri nya yang langsung diterima oleh calon nyonya kim. Kedua nya menghadap ke pendeta.

Saat sang pendeta mengucapkan janji janji kedua nya. Jongin menoleh kebelakang pada sosok itu. Ia

melihat sehun-nya sedang menunduk, punggung lelaki kesayangan nya itu bergetar hebat. Jongin menebak pasti anak itu menahan tangis nya.

"Ya, saya bersedia" ucap jongin setelah membalikan kembali kepala nya menghadap sang pendeta.

"Saya bersedia"

Sehun mendengar suara wanita yang disamping jongin, ia sangat tahu wanita itu sangat gembira sekarang. Dari sekian banyak pasangan nya yang selama ini menjadi klien nya, sehun memohon pasangan hari ini lah yang paling cepat mematahkan kedua janji mereka barusan. Ia memejamkan mata nya saat suara riuh menggema. Ia tahu sekarang pasangan yang baru saja menjadi suami-istri itu sedang melakukan ciuman mereka. Dada nya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum yang bergiliran mengoyak hati nya. Sakit sekali.

Tanpa menunggu apapun, ia segera melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari tempat itu. Rasa nya menggerakan kaki nya saja sangat sulit. Tubuh nya seperti beku. Sehun sempat menoleh kebelakang. Pandangangan nya bertemu dengan kris, sang kakak kelas, yang sedang menatap nyakasihan. Sehun membalas nya dengan senyuman lirih yang penuh dipaksakan. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkah nya.

"Bukankah hari ini terasa sempurna untuk mu hyung?"

Setidak nya ia sudah melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kekasih nya ah atau lebih tepat nya mantan kekasih nya dengan seorang wanita pilihan dari keluarga nya. Setidak nya ia bisa mewujud kan permintaan jongin saat mereka masih remaja dulu. Setidaknya mereka bisa mewujudkan pernikahan sempurna yang mereka impikan dulu.

Setidak nya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku bercita-cita menjadi_ _seorang wedding planner_ _yang sukses, hyung. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengurus pernikahan kita sangat sempurna seperti yang kita mau. Pokok nya yang paling paling paling dari pasangan lain nya!"_

-END


End file.
